1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidet, and more particularly, to a nozzle assembly for a bidet that can perform the washing operation by reciprocally operating different nozzles according to washing areas such as genital and anal areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bidet is generally installed on a seat of a toilet stool so that a person sits to wash his/her genital and anal areas using washing water sprayed from washing and bidet nozzles without using toilet paper. The bidet includes a washing nozzle for washing the anal area and a bidet nozzle for washing the genital area.
The washing and bidet nozzles are arranged side by side on an identical horizontal plane. Therefore, when a user pushes a wash button after stool, the bidet nozzle is projected forward to spray the washing water to the user's anal area. At this point, in order to accurately spray the washing water to the user's anal area, a nozzle cap rotates at a predetermined angle. When the washing operation is finished, the washing nozzle is returned to its initial position.
In addition, when the user pushes a bidet button, the bidet nozzle is projected forward and an angle of a nozzle cap is adjusted so that the washing water can be accurately sprayed on the genital area of the user.
A bidet having the washing and bidet nozzles arranged side by side on the identical horizontal plane is disclosed in Korean utility model No. 20-0262725 to the applicant of this invention.
In addition, the washing and bidet nozzles may be arranged side by side in a vertical direction. In this case, a volume occupied by the nozzles can be reduced as compared with a type where the washing and bidet nozzles are arranged side by side on the identical horizontal plane. An operation method of the nozzles arranged side by side in the vertical direction is disclosed in Korean utility Model No. 20-0243354.
Here, in the case of the nozzles arranged side by side on the identical plane, since the two nozzles are arranged on left and right sides, they cannot be located right under the genital and anal areas. That is, the nozzles are to be slightly deviated from a point located right under the genital and anal areas.
Accordingly, when the user pushes the washing or bidet button, the washing or bidet nozzle is projected forward, after which the nozzle cap on which an injection hole is formed rotates so that the injection hole is oriented to take good aim at the genital or anal area. Furthermore, even when the nozzle cap rotates by a predetermined angle, there may be frequent occasions that the injection hole cannot take good aim at the genital or anal area. As a result, the washing water may be sprayed to an undesired region of the user or to user's cloth, thereby making the user unpleasant.
In addition, in the case of the bidet where the nozzles are arranged side by side in a vertical direction, the nozzles are designed to be projected forward by water pressure. That is, when the user pushes the bidet or washing button after stool, a step motor rotates clockwise or counterclockwise. By the rotation of the step motor, a fluid passage adjust value rotates to allow the washing water to be introduced into a valve case. By pressure of the introduced washing water, the bidet or washing nozzle is advanced.
However, in this nozzle projecting method using the water pressure, the operation of the bidet or washing nozzle may not accurately realized when the pressure of the washing water introduced into the bidet is too low. That is, in order to allow the bidet and washing nozzle to be advanced to an accurate location, a water pressure higher than a predetermined level is required. However, the pressure of the washing water introduced into the bidet is lowered at a location where the water pressure is lower than the predetermined level. As a result, the bidet and washing nozzles cannot be fully advanced due to the low water pressure. As a result, the washing water is sprayed to an undesired portion of the user, thereby making the user unpleasant and deteriorating the washing efficiency.